


Nesting

by Katastrophi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nesting, gaysuperherostories, request, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous sent: Sam and Clint taking Birdbros to heart and making 'nests' and scaring the crap out of the rest of the team when they drop from random placing crying out "Cawcaw motherfuckers" or somthing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Anidar {Nesting}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155819) by [Drakonov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov)



> this is a request i did a few months back!   
> It's cross-posted on [GaySuperheroStories](http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/)
> 
> c: feel free to send us comments/compliments or requests!

“Nesting”

That was a term for what happened after long missions at Avengers tower. Everyone kind of found a spot they deemed comfortable enough and dropped. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky have found that training kicks in and they feel most at ease in corners after a long mission. Their friend at their side and no way for someone to sneak up on them; it makes for a good power nap.

Clint? Nothing is better than the softest, warmest puddle of blankets to fall into. He has specific blankets infused with vanilla just for when he has a rough mission.

On one particular mission eve, he had fallen face first into a pile of his blankets and heard a groan emit from it. His alarms had gone off in his head but Sam reached out of the pile to wave gently. “Hi, this pile is really warm and you popped my back with your elbow. You are warm, please don’t go.”

Hearing that tone, Clint couldn’t pull himself away even if he wanted to. Neither of them ever discussed cuddling, it was always just a silent agreement. Clint and Sam cuddled close, the falcon buried content against the others chest.

Since then, it just felt natural to gravitate towards each other after tough missions. The blankets just didn’t seem to fit right around only one of them without the other anymore. The vanilla scent coupled with the musk of Sam’s cologne was the smell of safety now. With his nose pressed to Sam’s collar and the deep warmth draped over him while fighting off exhaustion, Clint knew he truly was home.

After a while, the blanket pile simply became a fixture at the Avengers Tower. It was affectionately called the bird’s nest. Sam and Clint got on famously and their companionship really did bring out the best in the other. Their nuzzling and affectionate touches seemed to straddle that line of platonic affection and romantic gesture more than an acrobat on a tight rope. No one really questioned it, finding the two men to be far more comfortable and happy in the nesting’s wake.

The games and playful jokes between the two gradually evolved into spending more time together than apart. Sam happily trained with Clint, giving the archer a proper bird’s eye view of the simulations room. They had quite a bit of fun launching themselves into “surprise attacks” on the others. They knew their limits through it all though; PTSD is a hell of a thing.

It was the end of a strenuous mission near a year later that things seemed to solidify around them. Clint had taken a nasty shot in the shoulder. He was more worried about his ability to shoot than bleeding out. Sam felt like his entire world was going dark when he saw Clint hit the ground in red tinted snow.

Waking up in the tower’s infirmary, Clint found himself drenched in the most amazing smell of vanilla mixed with the spice of his favorite person’s skin. Strong arms were around his waist, making positive to not irritate his bandaged wound. Clint shifted around to look at Sam. His hearing aid was on the medical stand.

Sam, who was still learning ASL but excelling quite well, attempted to explain to the other man. “I was so afraid that I lost you.”

Clint shifted, signing his nickname for the other. It was an S with the sign for flying. He moved closer to Sam, signing slowly to make certain that the other could keep up.

“I am here; I am home. With you. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

Sam pressed into Clint’s good side, flushed and smiling. He signed sheepishly. “I love you.”

Clint was too busy kissing the ex-soldier to sign back. Sam knew, though. Sam knew he had found his home along his own little love bird.


End file.
